A Demigod With No Powers?
by Myseybee
Summary: Grover thinks he's volunteered for just a generic mission. But almost immediately he runs into someone he doesn't expect, and manages to lose their half blood! Not to mention the fact that when he gets her to camp, she shows no demigod powers at all.
1. Chapter 1

"Grover Underwood, if you could possibly tear your eyes away from Miss Windsor for just a couple of moments..."

Grover jumped as the sarcastic voice of his English teacher shouting at him and the sniggers of the rest of the class knocked him out of his thoughts. The blonde-haired girl he'd been watching swivelled around, but he turned his gaze away before she could make eye contact. Straightening his back, he quickly glanced at the board to see how much he'd missed. Apparently quite a lot. It was all jargon, he thought with dismay.

On his first recruitment mission in years, Grover had lost the skill of keeping an eye out for half bloods as well as not being singled out as a timewaster. When he'd been younger, and on the missions prior to Percy Jackson, he'd perfected the art. Now, he was too busy wondering who the half blood could be to pay attention to teachers. At least he had a reasonable idea, so might not be in that awful school for much longer. He wasn't even sure why he'd volunteered for this, but he vaguely remembered sitting in his bed a few days before Chiron had asked for a protector thinking about how he never left camp much. It must have been well over a year since his last trip off camp soil. So, with Juniper's willingness to let him leave for a while, (to clear his head, she'd said kindly) and the promise of her waiting for him to get back, he wound up in a New York school with a dozen teachers who hated him and a million and one kids who wanted to shove his head down the toilets. Not exactly what he'd had in mind.

Yes, Grover had definitely not missed these trips.

"As I was saying, Grover, now that you have graced us with your attention..." Mr Barker snapped, causing another round of jeering laughter. "In the Great Gatsby, what is the significance of colour symbolism? Can you give me an example?"

Grover said nothing, just shook his head. He couldn't form any words. Who were these people anyway? The last half an hour of English had been spent listening to old Barker witter on about someone called Daisy, and how everyone loved her, and she just sounded like a bit of a suck up if Grover was to be honest.

"You don't know? I'm not surprised. Pay attention."

Looking round, Grover was receiving glares and sneers from pretty much the entire class. Barker was scowling, clearly thinking about how much he'd like to throw Grover out of the school. He looked down at his desk sadly. It's not like he'd asked to be in a class where he just got bullied constantly. It had been a relatively long time since he'd last encountered such pure hatred towards him. He stayed this way for a good five minutes, waiting for the attention to fade.

When it finally did, and the class began mocking another boy, Grover quickly looked towards the blonde again. She was a strange girl. In the first lesson she and Grover had shared, she'd proved she was very intelligent, but seemed reluctant to make this public. Grover thought for a moment. Actually, the nerds seemed to be amongst the worst sufferers of bullying in the whole school. Maybe she wasn't that weird after all. Just smart.

"Grover Underwood!" Barker snarled.

Grover sighed. This was going to be a long double period.

*******

The bell couldn't come soon enough. The moment it did, Grover swept his books into his bag, (making it rattle as it landed on the tin cans, getting him some weird looks) and darted from the room. One of the girls in his class, Verity, stuck out a heeled ankle. While he did a fantastic job of avoiding faceplanting the floor again, she unfortunately caught his leg enough to send him stumbling out of the room, straight into someone else.

"Hey, watch it!" A voice said indignantly, and Grover began mumbling an apology. The girl gave an irritated shrug, and Grover took that as a dismissal and backed away quickly. Gods, he _hated_ the social pyramid at this school. Unless you were popular, funny, pretty or witty enough to outsmart them, the jocks would make your life miserable.

The corridor was, as usual, jam packed with kids. Avoiding fists aimed at his face and stomach, Grover pushed through the crowds towards his locker. He stuffed his textbook in hurriedly, then slammed it shut just in time to prevent the nearest group of jocks from shutting it on his head and fingers. Sadly, that had happened enough for him to get good at in only a few days.

"Hey, honey!" A voice drawled. Grover winced, but it wasn't aimed at him for once. Grover was annoyed at how quickly this place had made him fall back into his expectations of everyone picking on him. He turned around, and saw the blonde from his class being cornered by Samuel Page and his group of cronies. With a smirk, Sam shoved the girl roughly back into the classroom, and stepped through the door after her. Most of his friends followed, but two stayed by the door, innocently flicking through their phones.

The moment the door slammed shut, Grover was on the move, zigzagging back through the students. He stopped just behind a group of boys and girls excitedly discussing Maths Club, and peeped out. The two boys hadn't moved an inch.

Suddenly, he himself was grabbed and smashed against a locker. His back collided painfully with a padlock, and he let out a tiny bleat. But that was nothing compared to the shock he got when he looked at who his attacker was. His mouth dropped open slightly.

"Clarisse!?"

Percy Jackson's camp rival, who Grover could've sworn was at camp with everyone else, was somehow pushing him into a set of lockers in the middle of a New York high school.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarisse loosened her grip, letting Grover breathe properly again. She sighed, scowling. What was it with all the scowling in this place!?

"Sorry, goat boy." She apologised, and Grover stared. Clarisse was apologising? That was a first. He spluttered out a question of what she was doing in the school, still confused.

Clarisse glanced round. "Same as you, I suspect. There's a half blood here. Chiron sent me. Where'd she go?"

It didn't make sense. Why would Clarisse be here looking for a demigod that he was already searching for? He knew Chiron was still extremely stressed about the recent war, but would he really make that mistake and send two people for one demigod? Not to mention the fact that one of the pair wasn't a satyr.

The brunette continued. "I've been watching my end of the corridor, near languages, and I know she was in that room last." Clarisse continued, pointing, not letting Grover get a word in edgeways. "Hey, didn't you have English with her?"

Grover nodded and pointed, finally able to get a sentence out uninterrupted. "Sam Page."

A look of fury swept over Clarisse's face as she understood what he was implying. "That asshole!" She snarled. Grover actually pressed himself back against the lockers. What had the idiot done to piss off the child of the war God so badly?! The terrifying look on Ares's daughter's face definitely proved who her father was. It reminded him a bit of when she'd single-handedly managed to slay the Drakon all those months ago. Clarisse had been especially volatile since that horrific battle outside the Empire State Building; since losing her best friend, Silena. Why had Chiron sent her, of all people?

Without waiting for Grover, or telling him what she was doing, Clarisse began marching towards the two boys guarding the classroom door. Grover followed, wary. He had no doubt Clarisse could take both of them down, but all the others in the classroom? All hell would break loose.

Clarisse stopped in front of one of the boys, and promptly whacked his phone out of his hands. He looked up, surprised, then his eyebrows furrowed.

"You'd better pick that back up, Sugar, and hope it's not broken." He said calmly.

"You'd better move your butt so I can retrieve my friend, _Sugar_, and hope she's fine." Clarisse snapped back.

The guy shot his friend, who had looked up when the phone had gone flying past him, a look which clearly meant_ is this girl for real_?

"Well, that ain't gonna happen, missy." Jock number two said matter of factly. "Pick it up."

Grover sidled up behind Clarisse, but the Jocks' attentions were still completely on Clarisse. He placed a silent bet on it being less than a minute before both boys ended up with broken bones and very wounded egos.

But Clarisse did something unexpected. She bent down, and to Grover's disbelief, grabbed the phone up from the tiles.

Then she smiled at the boys.

Now, Grover was used to In-Your-Face-Agressive-Do-You-Want-Me-To-Kick-Your -Butt Clarisse. Not calm, suck-up Clarisse. He stared in confusion.

"How about we do a deal then?" She asked sweetly. "You let me go have a chat with Sam, and I'll give this back?"

The guy snorted, aggression rising. "I have a better plan. How about you give that back..." he snarled, snatching his phone back out of Clarisse's grasp, "...And Sam can deal with you being a nuisance?"

With his phone-free hand, he grabbed the front of Clarisse's jumper and hauled her towards him. Grover instinctively stepped forwards to defend her, but too late realised what he was doing. Clarisse wouldn't thank him for intervening in her battles, and the guy grabbing her was certainly big enough to crush him to the size of one of his favourite tin cans. Looking back, his pitiful attempt at a punch was probably the worst thing he could've done.

"Oh gods, I'm sorry!" He squeaked, as the guy turned his angry gaze onto him. The apology was more from instinct than anything else, but a part of it was in the hope he wouldn't get beaten senseless.

"Shut it, loser. Sam can do you over after he's finished with Witch Girl."

While this sounded mildly terrifying, Grover still had an increasingly angry Clarisse as backup. He kept telling himself this as he was shoved unceremoniously into the classroom into the hands of one of the school bully's cronies.

Sam didn't even look at them as they entered. His little piggy eyes were gleaming, as he continued to shout at the poor girl in front of him - Cassie Windsor.

"Come on, show us a trick! Just a little one, honey, and we'll let you go!"

Cassie shook her head miserably. "I can't." She mumbled. "I'm not a witch."

Sam grabbed her wrist. "Do some witchcraft!" He demanded. He raised his hand to either hit her or push her to the floor, Grover didn't know which, and she flinched. He brought his hand down sharply.

Grover lunged forward without thinking. The thug boy holding his wrist hadn't expected the sudden movement, and Grover easily escaped his grasp. He'd never reach her in time, but he was a protector and this was his job. So he was damn well going to try.

Sam's hand collided with Cassie's cheek with a crack, making her stumble. But what made everyone jump was the second sharp sound half a second later, which sent the huge oaf in front of her flailing helplessly backwards, as though he'd been thrown by an invisible force. Unable to control his limbs, he crashed into one of his friends and the guy's blonde girlfriend. A deep, icy voice came from behind Grover.

"Sam. What the fuck do you think you're playing at?"

The bully jumped back up, and turned to face the lithe boy standing in the doorway. Clarisse was by his side, inspecting her hand idly. The two boys guarding the door were nowhere to be seen. Grover was yet again reminded how skilled Clarisse was in her dad's area of power. It was obviously her doing that the boys had vanished. Good news was, some of Clarisse's anger had been dissipated. She wouldn't be sacrificing anyone anytime soon. Not even Sam Page. The satyr still had no idea why she was so furious at Sam...

"Get out, Windsor. You aren't wanted here." Sam spat. Clearly he had serious issues with this boy. "What makes you think you can come in here with us?"

He sounded like a resentful child telling their parent they weren't allowed in his treehouse.

"Oh, I won't leave until I feel like it, Sam." The boy said calmly. "You see, I was just coming to collect my essay from Dr Gardiner, when I saw Sebastian out there manhandling this lovely lady." He tilted his head towards Clarisse, who, to the satyr's astonishment, didn't protest. "Of course, being a gentleman unlike yourself, I couldn't have that! Then I saw you assaulting my sister, and that was just too far." His face hardened from the former lighthearted look to cold fury. "Again? I do believe we had a civilised chat last time about that."

Sam looked rather flustered, but kept up the pretence of having control of the situation.

"I don't have to listen to you." He stated matter-of-factly.

The new boy tilted his head again in thought. "No... I suppose you don't. But this is your final warning. Lay off my sister, Sam."

The bully stayed silent. The boy beckoned his sister towards him and, looping his arm through hers and Grover's, followed Clarisse as she left the room.

Grover remained in stunned silence as they were escorted down the corridor and into the gym. Then the boy released Grover's arm, and turned to face him with an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry about that, usually nobody else gets caught up with him. It's a pain that the one guy in the school who has no qualms about hitting girls and guys is the ringleader." He sighed. Grover shrugged. It was nothing new, the bullying. If anything, he was almost surprised it hadn't started earlier.

"You okay, Cass?" Her brother asked, getting a mute nod in return.

"I'll make sure it doesn't happen again. Can I see your face?"

Clarisse silently walked back over to Grover as the boy checked his sister's cheek, frowning.

"Bastard. In future, you stick with me, Clarisse or..."

He trailed off, gesturing at Grover.

"Grover Underwood." The satyr finished helpfully.

"...Or Grover, okay?"

A sudden look of horror swept over the boy's face. "How rude, I didn't even tell you my name before I whisked you away with me!"

He smiled and curtseyed gracefully. Grover couldnt hold back a laugh. The elder Windsor sibling had a fantastic sense of humour.

"Benedict Windsor, at your service. History freak, maths geek, suspected caster of all things witchy and sole member of the class of gentlemen within this school. It's a delight to meet someone polite for a change!" he paused for a milisecond. "Well, including the lovely Clarisse, two people in one day! This is a point in history to mark down, Cassie."

Cassie shot her brother a look, trying not to smile, but failing.

"Stop wittering on, you prune." She poked him goodhumouredly. "And when he says 'suspected of witchcraft - or wizardry', that's an understatement. If you don't want to end up as a table, don't piss him off."

Clarisse and Grover shot each other a look._ No way_.

Two half bloods from the same family? Unheard of. Two half bloods who are known for witchcraft? Not possible. The only goddess Grover could think of was a virgin goddess. It would be like Artemis sleeping with mortals twice.

But there were no other obvious contenders. Could Hecate be their godly parent? Grover prayed to Zeus she wasn't. That would not spell peace amongst the Olympians.

**A/N Hello lovely readers! Three follows, three reviews, and two favourites already? Thankyou! You all make my day with your feedback :)**

**I'll even do a cameo appearance per chapter from now on. Deal is, if you leave a helpful review, and leave your desired cameo name at the bottom with a ten word description, I'll choose a person at random, and you may have a part in this!**

**Gogogo! :) **


End file.
